Bones gives Kirk a fun night
by yaoifreak2000
Summary: In a weird transporter accident Jim gets turned into a woman. Bones and her decide that this is the perfect time to confess their feelings and things go a little crazy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or else this would have already happened.**

Kirk felt really weird as soon as he got beamed up. His chest felt heavy and there was hair in his eyes. McCoy, Scotty, and Spock gawked at him. There was no color in any of their faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked…. Wait. His voice was really high. He looked down at his chest and there were breast. He looked back up and then he was blacking out. The last thing he heard was McCoy screaming "Jim!"

She woke up in the medbay with McCoy and Spock looking over her. The most worry she saw was coming from McCoy.

"Jim you got turned into a women." He said.

"No shit. How do I get fixed?" Jim yelled as he… she sat up quickly. Unfortunately she got very dizzy and McCoy had grabbed her to steady her.

"Mr. Scott is currently working on the solution." Spock stated.

"Bones, am I okay?" Kirk asked quietly. "Come into a privacy room with me and we will do your physical." McCoy said as he helped her off the biobed.

"Spock you're active duty caption until said otherwise." Kirk said to Spock before she and McCoy walked into the room.

"Bones what do I do!" Kirk cried as soon as the door was closed.

"Come here, Darlin'," McCoy said as he wrapped his arms around the woman who was a couple heartbeats away from a panic attack. "Everything will be okay."

"How am I going to go back to the bridge! What is Starfleet going to do?" Kirk whimpered as she pushed her face into McCoy's neck. Tears soaking his shirt.

"Jim look at me," Leonard said as he took Jim's face in his hands, "This has not changed your personality. You are still the Captain Kirk, the best in the fleet. The crew will not give a shit because they respect you. All you must do is be honest with them and everything will be fine." He spoke softly as he looked into her eyes.

"Okay" Kirk said with a nod.

"Good, now let's get you checked out." Leonard said. As soon as Kirk sat down the first thing she did was grab her breasts.

"I think their C's. What do you think?" The blonde asked.

Leonard just shook his head. "What?" Kirk asked with a smirk. Leonard ran the normal physical and made sure Jim was given a contraceptive shot.

"You are all good. I think it is time that you address your crew now." McCoy said as he helped her up.

"I guess your right." Kirk said. She walked over to the comm system and hit the button for the speakers.

"Attention crew, this is your Captain speaking. There has been an incident during the mission today and I have been turned into a woman. There is no need for alarm, Mr. Scott is looking for a solution and our good doctor has said that I have a clean bill of health. At the moment Spock is acting Captain until I see that I am fit for duty. Kirk out." She said.

"Do you want me to escort you back to your quarters?" McCoy asked.

"Yes please." Jim said quietly.

Leonard took her arm in his and walked out of the medbay. "I'll be back soon Nurse Chapel." He said as they left.

They kept a low profile walking through the hallways of the enterprise. Since the word about the change is now out, Leonard did not want anymore attention to be put on the blonde than there already was.

McCoy shielded Kirk's body from any stares. "I don't like this." Kirk whispered.

"Neither do I." Leonard said as he growled at one of the ensigns that would not stop staring.

They made it to her room quickly with no more trouble. Bones was about to leave but as he went to do so Jim grabbed his sleeve.

"Don't leave me alone. Please." Jim whimpered, not looking at McCoy but at her feet.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I have about another 45 minutes left on my shift. Give me a call if you need anything. Okay?" He said as he kissed the top of Kirk's head. Kirk just nodded.

About 30 minutes later

"Bones! I need you now!" Leonard heard Jim's screaming from a comm.

"Fuck." Leonard yelled as he started sprinting towards Jim's quarters. He bolted through the ship screaming 'move' at anyone who was in his way. He overrided Jim's door to find the same ensign he growled at earlier pinning Kirk's small frame to the bed with his own.

"Ensign!" McCoy yelled in the most murderous tone that Jim has ever heard.

They went rigid and turned to the doctor. Jim took this time kick him in the balls causing him to roll off the bed. Leonard ran over and scooped Jim up in his arms easily considering her small size.

"Stay away from Jim." He growled menacingly at the ensign who was still on the floor in shock.

"Bones don't get more violent." Kirk whispered.

"Are you SURE I cant punch him in the face?" McCoy asked. "Yes I'm sure." Kirk said sternly. "What if I just break his nose a little?" He asked again as the ensign stood up. Leonard pinned Jim to the wall in his arms so he would not be able to reach her again.

"I am sorry Captain." He said stoically. "He is just a kid Bones. He didn't know any better. It is a normal occurrence to do such things to people on his planet." Jim said.

"Bullshit." Leonard snorted.

"The Captain had agreed to something; I do not think he realized what it truly was." The kid said.

McCoy looked incredulously at Jim. He dropped her on her feet and grabbed her under her armpit.

"My quarters now." He barked as he steered her out of the room and through the Enterprise. Jim was quiet throughout the entire walk until they got into McCoy's room.

"What the hell was that all about?" McCoy yelled at her. "I mean what the fuck!" He continued as Kirk shrunk into herself.

"I didn't know he meant sex when he told me he wanted to get to know me better. I say yeah we should get to know each other, because I wan to know about my crew, but then all the sudden he was on top of me!" Kirk cried out.

McCoy froze. "I was just trying to be nice! I don't want to have sex with the man!" Kirk cried again. She hadn't looked at him until now. She had tears rolling down her face. McCoy paled.

"Jim… I'm," Leonard started to apologize but Kirk cut him off.

"I don't want an apology. I don't even know why I'm crying like this. There are just a lot of emotions." Jim said.

"Come here." Leonard said as he reached his arms out towards Jim. She walked into his embrace and tried to relax.

"I am going to call Uhura over so she can get you some clothes. We don't know when you are going to get changed back so you will need to get some." He said as he commed Uhura to come to his quarters.

"In the meantime you will have to sit there and deal with your baggy clothes." He said. "Now once we get you some clothes that actually fit you are going to call up Pike and explain to him what happened." Leonard told Kirk.

"Yes… Sir." Kirk sighed. Uhura arrived shortly afterward. "Leonard, what did you need?" She asked.

McCoy hooked his thumb over his shoulder towards Jim who was on the couch. Uhura looked past him and smiled. "You look beautiful Jim." She said with a kind smile.

Jim blushed. "She needs underwear, bras, and some female command uniforms. And she needs to learn the basic of 'being a girl'" McCoy said.

"I can do all of the above." She giggled. "Jim we're going to my room." Uhura said as she grabbed Jim's wrist.

"Yeah I'm coming too." McCoy said stopping them. Uhura looked like she was going to argue. "I'm just going to stay outside the room, but no matter what I'm going to go with you." McCoy insisted.

"Fine let's go." Uhura said. When they reached her room McCoy stood outside the door glaring at everybody who passed.

Inside the room

"Here, your about a 36 C, these should fit you. Try them on." Uhura said as she gave Jim a red lace bra, a grey bra with white lace trim and white strips all across it with matching underwear for both. She also handed Jim a black and a white sport's bra, a plan nude bra no lace, and some regular underwear.

"Leonard should like those." She said nonchalantly. Kirk choked on her own spit. "What!" She sputtered her voice going even higher.

"Oh Jim, you've always been easy to read. You can see all your emotions in those blue eyes." Uhura said with a smile. Jim just turned red as the bra she was trying on. She didn't say anything afterwards.

"How does it feel?" Uhura questioned. "Its not bad. I think it fits." Jim said.

"Alright, I go run and get you a command uniform." Uhura said as she handed Kirk some other clothes she will need like pjs and sweats and some t shirts.

"I'm going to go down to storage and get Jim a uniform." Uhura said. McCoy nodded. "When are you going to tell Jim you love him?" She asked suddenly. "You know he feels the same way." She finished.

"I'm working on it." He said. Uhura gave him a look and she was off to storage. Leonard wasn't sure what he should do. Should he let Jim stay in his own cabin or let her go back to hers? He still hadn't decided even when Uhura showed back up.

"We are going to be about 10 more minutes," Uhura said, "Until you ca come in and sit down. We are going to be a while." Uhura said. Leonard sighed and nodded.

Uhura took Jim into the bathroom and told Jim to wait there for her. She called Leonard into the room and told him to wait for them on the couch. She went back to the bathroom and taught Jim how shave her legs, armpits, and per Jim's request around the inner thigh.

Once that was done and over with, she taught Jim how to do some simple makeup for the hell of it.

"You can do whatever you want with your hair, it's already really wavy and pretty. You stay here; I'll go and get your clothes for you." Uhura said leaving the room.

She gave Jim a short sleeve uniform with the captain rank on the sleeve. While Jim got dressed, she went to tell Leonard that they could go but when she found him, he asleep. Uhura waited until Jim got out to wake him up.

"He looks so peaceful." Jim said. "Yeah but we need to wake him up." Uhura sighed. Jim smirked. She climbed onto the couch and laid her head on his chest. She started kissing Leonard's neck, efficiently waking him up.

"Jim what the hell are you doing?" McCoy asked with a deep blush.

"Waking you up, it's time to go." Jim said as she stood up. She had knee high boots that have a small heel.

"Okay I'm up. Thanks again Uhura. We appreciate it." McCoy said as he got up and stretched. Jim grabbed the bag that had all her clothes, gave Uhura a hug and walked out behind McCoy.

"I take it I'm going to be rooming with you until all of this is taken care of?" Jim asked on the way back to the CMO quarters.

"You were the one begging me to stay earlier." Leonard said as Jim opened the door to the cabin and walked in.

"I don't mind it." Jim said as she plopped down onto the bed with her legs propped, giving Leonard a full view of her underwear.

Leonard turned bright red. "Jim close your legs you're giving a show." Leonard said as he looked away.

"Shit, damn dress." Jim mumbled as she closed her legs. She was thinking about what Uhura said to her earlier.

' _She's quiet. Too quiet.'_ McCoy thought. "What's going on in that head of yours Jim?" McCoy asked as he started walking to the bathroom.

Jim decided she would take the risk and just ask him. "Leonard, do you um… do you have romantic feelings for me?" Kirk asked suddenly.

Leonard froze at his spot in the bathroom doorway. He turned slowly to look at the girl on his bed. He had no idea what he should do. He never thought that Jim would even know.

He sighed. "You drive me absolutely crazy. You do things so dangerous but you are always more concerned about others safety than your own in those situations. You always put your crew first. You're a handsome man and now that you are a woman, you're beautiful. Could you blame me for falling in love?" Leonard asked.

Jim sat there slack jawed. She hasn't said anything since his confession so he assumed that his feelings were not returned. _'I guess Uhura was wrong after all.'_ He thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell you." He said before he walked into the bathroom. He started closing the door but a voice stopped him.

"I feel the same Leonard," Jim confessed. "Please don't leave me again."

Leonard stepped back into the bedroom. "I need to hear you say it Jim." He said.

"You gotta stop doing that." Jim said with a wide smile.

"What?" Leonard asked.

"Saying things that make me want to kiss you." Jim declared. "I love you Bones." She said.

Leonard was beaming as he crossed the room quickly and lifted Jim off the bed. Placing her on her feet, Leonard entangled his fingers in her gold locks and brought Jim's face to his.

Her lips were softer than he ever thought they could be. Jim gripped Leonard's shoulders for dear life. McCoy slid his tongue over Jim's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Jim gave it to him without any thought. Tongues moving together as if she was trying to drink Leonard's own soul. And Leonard was giving it to her. He wanted this all the time, never wanting it to stop.

He however pulled away so the pair could breathe. "Holy shit Bones." Jim panted.

Leonard picked up one of Jim's legs and put it to his hip. Getting the hint Jim jumped up wrapping her legs around Leonard's waist and started kissing him again. Leonard pushed her against the wall and ground into her.

Moaning loudly, Jim left Leonard's mouth and the man started kissing her neck. Jim carded her fingers through his short brown hair tugging lightly to encourage the man.

"Want more." Jim moaned. Leonard smirked as he undid her uniform and threw it somewhere in the room as Jim took off his own medical blues. Leonard pulled back to look at Jim's new small frame. It didn't take him long to notice the matching red lace underwear and bra.

' _I need to thank Uhura for this.'_ He thought. Jim was squirming at the lust filled gaze he was giving her. He looked hungry, like he wanted to devour her.

"You look divine Jim, absolutely divine." The southerner said.

Jim just tugged on the belt loops of his regulation pants. "Why so shy now? What happened to all that spirit?" McCoy teased as he pushed her harder against the wall. He started trailing his lips down her body, stopping every now and then to suck a big bruises on her skin.

"Shut up and fuck me." She growled.

"Patience darlin' we'll get there eventually." Leonard said as he unclasped her bra and threw it in the pile of clothes along with her underwear.

He unhooked Jim's legs from his waist so she could be more comfrtabel against the wall and started kissing down her stomach. He stopped right before he reached her inner thigh. He looked up into crystal blue eyes to ask for permission.

Jim gave a small nod in return. Leonard gave a small kiss to her lips before diving his tongue deep in her. She gripped his head as she moaned his name. He started to lick and suck on her clit causing Jim to be even more vocal.

"Leonard! More Please!" Jim begged.

Leonard obeyed her wishes and started to slowly push a finger into her. She felt him smirk before he started massaging a special spot within her, causing her to scream.

"Fuck! Bones! I might cum! Oh god!"

Leonard grinned; he wanted Jim to feel what it is like to cum as a woman. He planned to make her cum so much she wouldn't be able to walk. He added another finger into her and started to massage her g-spot harder, using his medical knowledge to his advantage.

"Oh Holy shit!" Jim cursed as she tried to find more grip on the wall.

McCoy got an idea, "What do you need Jim? You got to tell me want you want." Leonard purred, enjoying the way Jim's body responded to his voice. She was shuddering at his accent.

"Ohh. Do you like the sound of my voice? Do you want me to call you names? Mmm?" Leonard cooed as he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed her vigorously

"Please Bones!" Jim cried out. Leonard stopped his movements and growled.

"Why did you stop?" Jim whimpered. "I asked you a question and I want a full answer." Bones commanded.

"Please Bones call me whatever you want! I want it!" Jim pleaded.

"That's my little slut." Leonard praised, his accent beginning to get heavy. He felt Jim tighten around his fingers.

"My my, for a whore your very demanding. Do you want me to let you cum?" Leonard asked.

Jim could only nod. Not able to do much in the throes of passion anymore. Leonard took pity on her and went back down to suck on her clit. He continued his assault on her body, adding a third finger when he felt her getting close.

"Fuck Bones, don't stop." Jim moaned as she slammed her head back against the wall. McCoy wasn't planning on it.

He felt Jim start to squeeze around his fingers and she started thrashing and shaking against the wall. Leonard knew exactly what was happening while Jim was more confused. It didn't taken much longer until she was screaming his name as she came. He licked up all of her fluids greedily.

Once he felt like she was done, he brought himself up to meet her lips kissing her deeply once more. He pulled away a few minutes later with a smug look.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk panted.

"That my dear was a female orgasm. Sex was something my ex-wife never complained about. I would always get her off," Leonard said as he leaned down to Jim's ear, "Every single time." He finished with a lick to the shell of her ear.

"Do you want it on the bed or right here?" He asked nudging her with his hard on through his pants.

"Bed, I'm also pretty sure I am a virgin in the body." Jim said shyly. Leonard picked her up bridal style and gave her a kiss.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you." Leonard promised. He deposited her on the bed and reached into the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He was going to get a condom as well but Jim stopped him. When he went to ask why all Jim said was "No"

Leonard dropped down to get another intoxicating kiss. Jim's hands reached down to undo his pants; yanking them and his boxers down to his knees and grabbed a handful of McCoy's ass.

Breaking the kiss Jim stated, "I'm going to pound this cute little ass when I'm put back to normal."

"Whatever you want Darlin'." Leonard said as he kicked the rest of his pants off. He grabbed Jim's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"You sure you want this?" He asked. "Yes, please fuck me." Jim responded.

So Leonard grabbed the lube and made sure he had a large amount on before he went back to Jim. He slowly pushed in breaking her hymen in the process. Leonard began sucking another bruise on her neck where everyone would be able to see it.

"Bones you feel so big." Jim gasped out as he started to thrust into her.

Leonard went slowly at first, until Jim started begging for more. "Harder. Faster. More." She begged.

So he pulled her legs up and hooked them on his shoulders, changing the angle and Leonard started pounding into her. The bed frame slammed against the wall, someone had to be worried about what was happening. Not that he cared though; he would not stop this no matter what was going on.

At one point he unhooked her legs from his shoulder and basically bent Jim in half and went even harder and faster, hitting her g-spot with every thrust.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Jim babbled, "Leonard, feels so damn good. Gonna cum soon." Jim moaned.

It was at this point where a random ensign opened the door. McCoy growled as he fucked Jim with even more force, hearing the bed frame break. It was then the poor ensign noticed his mistake and quickly shut the door and ran. All the while Kirk was screaming his name.

"Leonard I'm gonna cum!" Kirk screamed. Leonard's thrusting did not falter. "I'm close too." He announced his accent thick as he felt Jim tighten around him.

He began to slow as he fucked her through her orgasm, the feeling making him cum along with her halfway through.

Leonard collapsed to the side of Jim with no breath. They laid there in silence for a while until Jim broke the silence. "That was amazing. And now everyone knows you gave a cute blonde the time of her life tonight. They might think it is Chapel." She said.

"Who cares when I'm going to kiss you in front of everyone now?" McCoy asked as he wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. He pulled her close to him and Kirk cuddled right up to him and sighed.

"I never would have pegged you as a cuddlier." McCoy said.

"I have my moments." Jim said with a tired smile.

"Well I'm going to have to cut your moment short because you need to call Pike and tell him what happened. As well as we need to get clean. Do you want to join me in mine?" McCoy asked as he got up.

"I'll call Chris real quick and then join you." Jim said.

"Okay but maybe put a bra or a shirt on and kinda brush your hair." McCoy said as he gave Jim his undershirt. Jim put it on and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Better?" She asked Leonard. McCoy looked at her. Her hair looked a little better but was still sticking up in random spots; he lips were bruised and swollen. Her neck and jaw were littered with bruises, she just looked thoroughly fucked. It was a good look on her. Then there was the big hickey that he had given her on her neck that she could not hide no matter how hard she tried.

"Yeah," Leonard giggled. "Do you want a shower or a bath?" He asked. He never really used his tub so he was sure that Starfleet would not mind this one time.

"That actually sounds amazing." Jim said as she went to Leonard's comm. She typed up Pike's number as McCoy walked into the bathroom and went to the claw foot tub in the corner of the room.

He grabbed some lavender soap and put it on the lip of the tub. He started the water and waited. He hadn't heard anything so he assumed that Jim was done with her call with pike. So he decided to walk out into the bedroom, completely naked. Looking over his shoulder to make sure the tub would not overflow.

He called to Jim, "Hey come and check the water to see if it is the temperature you want."

It was immediately after when he heard Pike say, "Is that Leonard? You slept with LEONARD?"

"Yes?" Jim questioned testing the waters.

"Jim get the poor guy some pants or something. I need to talk with McCoy, you however I will deal with later." Pike said calmly.

"Just grab my underwear. It's next to the bed." Leonard said subconsciously as he had to move a little more in frame to grab his boxers from Jim. Pike make a noise. Jim walked into the bathroom and adjusted everything while Leonard stood in front of Jim's basically adoptive father.

"By the looks of things, Jim must have had fun. It must have hurt her like a motherfucker though." Pike said nonchalantly.

Leonard was very proud of his penis so he took a slight offense at pike's comment.

"10 inches long 7.5 inch girth." He said smugly.

"I swear to go d if you hurt Jim, I'm going to kill you and no one will know where to find the body." Pike growled.

"I won't break his heart. I don't plan on leaving Jim." Leonard said.

"Good." Pike stated.

"Is that all sir? I'm sorry to rush you but I have a beautiful blonde to get back to." McCoy said.

"How long do you think it will take before you can change Jim back?" He asked.

"We have no idea Scotty and Spock are talking about it and trying to come up with a solution as quickly as possible." McCoy said.

"Please give me a call when you have the solution." Pike said.

"Will do sir. You have a good rest of your day." McCoy said.

"Goodnight." Pike said and ended the call. Leonard sighed; he should have been more patient.

He stripped out of his underwear and walked back into the bathroom. Jim was lounging in the tub with a peaceful look. He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle while she relaxed into his chest.

"That was a little awkward. I never expected Pike to see my dick." Leonard mused.

"It's your fault for walking around naked." Jim giggled.

"You like it." McCoy said as he mouthed at the bruises on her neck.

"Bones, Are we a thing now?" Jim asked.

"It depends on if you want it to be or not." Leonard answered.

"I wouldn't mind it." Jim muttered.

"Then we are a thing Jim." McCoy said with a smile.

"Guess so." Jim said with a smile all her own, lounging back in the tub letting McCoy massage her back and shoulders.

' _I can get used to this'_ She thought to herself

1 week later

Jim had been back on the bridge after two days of being turned a female. They still had no solution and it was 7 days later. Jim couldn't just leave the enterprise in someone else's control. The only issue is that everyone has the urge to ask about McCoy since he kept his promise of kissing her on the bridge. They were passing a newer space station when Scotty ran onto the bridge.

"Captain I've figured out how to change you back!" He said out of breath.

Jim stood up and started walking to the man. Scotty just started walking to the transporter room. McCoy was already in there waiting for them.

"We are just going to do the same thing in hopes it will have reverse effects." Scotty explained as he started to get the transporter ready.

Jim climbed onto the pad and waited. Scotty started the process and in a second Jim was gone. Leonard held his breath.

' _Please work'_ He thought. Scotty started beaming Jim back up and Leonard swore he topped breathing for a second when he saw Jim begin to reappear.

"It worked." Scotty cheered.

Jim and Leonard breathed out a sigh. Jim walked over to McCoy and gave him a kiss.

"My cabin tonight after alpha shift." Jim said and walked back to the bridge.

Leonard giggled, "That's my Jim alright."

~End~

 **Alright everyone, that was sure fun to write. I worked my ass off for this story and I had edited it 3 different times. I'm so happy on how it turned out. Let me know if you guys want me to do a sequel where Bones gets turned into a woman. Until then, enjoy the story.**


End file.
